Tyrande Whisperwind
World of Warcraft: Stormrage, p.394-395, Leader of the Sisterhood of Elune, General of the Sentinel Army (former) | status = Alive | health = 5,578,000 (103,000,000 ) | mana = 170,000 | mentors = Dejahna | students = Shandris Feathermoon (surrogate daughter) | relatives = Malfurion Stormrage (husband), Illidan Stormrage (brother-in-law) | companions = Ash'alah (frostsaber), Dori'thur (owl) | alignment = Neutral good }} Tyrande Whisperwind (pronounced Ti-Ran-Da) is the most prominent night elf leader, as the chosen high priestess of the goddess Elune, the former general of the night elf sentinels, and the current head of the Sisterhood of Elune. Together with her lifelong mate, the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, she has represented the highest leadership of the night elves since the fall of Queen Azshara and the Highborne caste ten thousand years ago. In World of Warcraft, she is found inside the Temple of the Moon within the Kaldorei's capital city of Darnassus. Personality Tyrande is the passionate, compassionate, brave, wise and occasionally rash, leader of the night elf (Kaldorei) people, with beauty almost beyond compare. As such she is also the leader of the night elf Sentinels. She is also the high priestess of the Moon, chosen by Elune herself, and worships Elune with total submission and adoration. She loves Malfurion Stormrage and will do almost anything to help or protect him. Tyrande is a caring soul at her core, and is willing to do anything to protect those she loves and is sworn to protect — which these days means the entire kaldorei race. For what she has done for them, she is highly beloved by the vast majority of kaldorei and refered to sometimes as "the shining light of our people." She is decisive, and may take courses of action that others find disagreeable, but always has the well being of Kalimdor at the forefront of her thoughts. Illidan Stormrage once observed that she looked like a goddess herself in her war regalia, a compliment Tyrande was reluctant to accept, given her inherently peaceful nature. Tyrande is in many ways the perfect avatar for Elune on Azeroth: she is a caring and gentle soul when she needs to be, but is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her home and her people. Tyrande was originally daunted by her task, but found the strength needed to adapt with the support of her beloved Malfurion. She is highly suspicious of outsiders from other races, and only rarely volunteers advice or assistance to them. The most she will offer to do for visitors is to provide a small escort of archers or huntresses to guide them, as well as to secretly keep tabs on them and prevent them from despoiling her homeland in any way. As she grows to know outsiders better, she tends to open up more to them and can become quite friendly. She often develops a deep respect and camaraderie with anyone who fights side-by-side with her on the battlefield, and appreciates the assistance of strangers even if she doesn’t display or communicate that appreciation very well. Tyrande is a formidable foe and great hero, being one of the most powerful preistesses on Azeroth and a fearless warrior; not many that have crossed paths with her have lived to tell the tale. Tyrande rides a mighty female frostsaber tiger named Ash'alah into battle. She prefers to fight in forests where she is most comfortable. She uses her speed and mobility to stay at range while peppering enemies with lethal bow shots. She uses her most powerful spells if severely outnumbered or the battle is going poorly.Shadows & Light, 57 When confronted by enemies, she never hesitates to attack and prefers to not let any escape alive. Her duty to protect her people from danger is greater than her own personal moral code about fighting with honor. If an enemy turns to flee, she will gladly take the opportunity to put a cluster of arrows deep in his back.Shadows & Light, 56-57 Biography Early life and relationships Tyrande Whisperwind grew up together with the two male night elf twins, Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage, in the kaldorei city of Suramar. The three were inseparable, playing in the woods, racing, learning to hunt. Tyrande consistently bested the brothers. As they grew into adulthood together they encouraged each other to find their respective callings. Tyrande was to find peace in the Temple of Elune in Suramar, and became a novice priestess in the order of the Sisters of Elune. Malfurion, meanwhile, was taken under the wing of the demigod Cenarius, but Illidan was yet to find his own destiny, and searched for it in the arts of the arcane. Illidan was enamoured by the very thought of Tyrande, but his brother never even noticed this "contest" of Illidan's over Tyrande's heart. War of the Ancients When the War of the Ancients began, Tyrande helped to convince Illidan to leave the Highborne, and when he did, she helped him to master his insatiable addiction to magic as they sought out Cenarius. When finally they found him, they gained the allies of Alexstrasza's dragons to fight at their side, and made war upon the Burning Legion and its allies Azshara and her unholy Highborne. It was during the battles against the Burning Legion that it became apparent that Tyrande was far more adept at channeling the power of Elune than any other member of her order. Tyrande was long the love interest of both Malfurion Stormrage and his brother Illidan, though it was Malfurion to whom she returned the affection. In the latter half of the war, word reached Tyrande of the death of High Priestess Dejahna at the hands of the Burning Legion and how on her deathbed she had named a successor, one who was favored by Elune and touched with the power of the Goddess herself: Tyrande. Tyrande was forced to reluctantly accept her new role as High Priestess even though she had major reservations about her ability to lead the night elves. The Sundering As she felt the energies of Azshara's gateway grow, Tyrande knew that they had to stem the flow of demonic reinforcements. Malfurion came up with the idea that they must destroy the Well, which was doubtless the portal's location. At first, Cenarius and Alexstrasza were wary, knowing that only the Well of Eternity gave them their powers. Tyrande, however, though she too enjoyed her immortality and power, realized that it must be done to save their world, and convinced them to go along with it. Illidan, however, would not hear of it, and despite Tyrande's pleas he abandoned his brother and made to warn Azshara. Tyrande and Malfurion quickly moved against them, but they were too late. Azshara, warned by Illidan, was all too prepared for them, and the magical onslaught she unleashed upon their forces devastated them. As Malfurion fought at the entrance, Tyrande snuck into Azshara's palace with a small band of Sentinels and launched an attack from behind, but were startled by the queen's guardsmen. Though the Sentinels destroyed the guardsmen, most of them were destroyed, and Tyrande suffered near-fatal wounds. At the sight of his love falling in battle, Malfurion was enraged, and attacked Azshara. Their battle threw the spellcraft of the high-borne into chaos and the portal beneath the Well of Eternity collapsed with such force that the Well was destroyed, and the world was scarred, torn into fragments as floods engulfed the lands. Tyrande managed to survive the Sundering, and she helped to lead her people back across the waves to Cenarius' land on Mount Hyjal. Cenarius and Malfurion had also survived, and they made the long trek back to land together. To their horror however, a lake atop Mount Hyjal had become fouled by the magical energies of the Well of Eternity, which they had hoped was gone forever. It was Illidan, who had taken several vials from the old Well's waters and poured it into the lake, creating a new Well of Eternity. Malfurion, knowing that Illidan's addiction to magic would always be a threat to the safety of the world, imprisoned his brother in the caverns below Hyjal; the Barrow Deeps. However, with the Sundering still fresh in their minds, Tyrande and the night elves dared not attempt to destroy the new Well. The Long Vigil Tyrande slowly went about rebuilding the night elven society. After the World Tree was made, and the high elves exiled, Malfurion knew that he had to leave Tyrande to rejoin the Emerald Dream. Tyrande, not wanting to be alone, begged him not to, but he insisted, and drifted off into hibernation in a Barrow Den within the Moonglades, along with all the druids. Tyrande and the remaining night elven women reformed the Sentinels, and they kept peace throughout Ashenvale with the help of Cenarius' sons and daughters, the Keepers of the Grove and the dryads, and the many creatures who knew and loved the Moon Goddess. But without Malfurion, she felt lost and alone, despite her devotion. The centuries passed, and suddenly, a new threat arrived on their shores. Invasion of Ashenvale The Shadowleaf Sentinels, led by Shandris Feathermoon, returned to Mount Hyjal to report with sorrow that Cenarius had been murdered by green-skinned invaders who had arrived from across the sea. They were desecrating the outskirts of the forests, and perverting the wilds for whatever reason. Tyrande gathered her Sentinels once again, and she sensed a growing evil. Shandris, in counsel, suggested that perhaps it was the orcs, but still, Tyrande was still uneasily aware that there was a darker power hiding in the shadows. During her short campaign, Tyrande found a group of furbolgs who were trying to leave Ashenvale before it was corrupted. Tyrande helped them gather the other furbolgs and bid them farewell. Before leaving, The Furbolg Elder Shaman thanked Tyrande by offering her the service of a Furbolg Champion and two Furbolgs. After killing Duke Lionheart, hordes of undead invaders suddenly swarmed into the settlement, and the orc-human base was quickly destroyed. Tyrande quickly withdrew her forces, knowing that her small detachment could not handle such staggering numbers. They retreated, tirelessly followed by the undead. Finally, they caught up to them, and their fel leader was revealed:Archimonde. Archimonde slaughtered her kindred, and would have killed her if she had not quickly used the powers of Elune to hide in the shadows. Enraged, Archimonde ordered his doom guard to find and destroy her. Hoping to warn Shandris before the Shadowleaves were attacked, Tyrande stealthily used her shadowmelding powers to navigate the forests unseen. She collected the survivors of her cadre, and together, they raided the undead settlement blocking their way and made for the Shadowleaf encampment across the river. Awakening of the druids Tyrande knew that the time had come to awaken the druids once again. Leaving Shandris to defend the forests of Ashenvale, Tyrande made haste for the Barrow Dens in the Moonglade. The dryads reported that Tichondrius and his Scourge were advancing on Malfurion's Barrow Den and the Horn of Cenarius on the Moonglade was blocked by an orcish settlement. In a race against time, Tyrande rushed through the orc camp and, after defeating the Primal Guardians of the Moonglade, recovered the Horn of Cenarius, and awoke Malfurion Stormrage, her love. The Primal Guardians were the Fire Protector, Ice Protector and Lightning Protector. Malfurion believed that Archimonde's primary motivation was to assault Nordrassil, the World Tree, steal its energies, and become a god. Together, they set out to Winterspring to awaken the Druids of the Talon from their Druid of the Talon's Barrow Den. However, when they arrived, Tyrande found the Felwood furbolg tribe which was the same tribe that Tyrande had helped earlier on. They had not escaped the corruption after all, and Tyrande, having no alternative ended their suffering once and for all. Malfurion noted that Tyrande was different than he remembered, and she replied acidly that she did not have the "luxury of sleeping through times of peril." It seems that as much as she loves him, she would prefer he spend time with her rather than his duties in the Emerald Dream. The Barrow Deeps and liberation of Illidan After the Druids of the Talon were awakened, they proceeded back to the base of Mount Hyjal, where they entered the Barrow Deeps to find the Druids of the Claw. However, they soon came to an elven door, and Malfurion recognized it as the door to Illidan's prison. Tyrande thought that they should free him, saying he would be the perfect ally against the enemy. Malfurion forbade her to do so. However, Tyrande, enraged that he would forbid her anything, gathered her Sentinels and entered the prison. After battling through Califax and his minions, and defying Maiev Shadowsong, the warden of Illidan, Tyrande found him, and bid him come back to help their people. Illidan, still in love with Tyrande, professed he would battle the demons, but not for the glory of the night elves. When they met Malfurion again, he rebuked Tyrande for her insolence, and told her that he would have nothing to do with Illidan. After Illidan went to Felwood to battle the demons, Tyrande and Malfurion got word that he was under heavy attack by Tichondrius. They quickly mustered a force and went to reinforce him. When they arrived, they found that the Scourge and Tichondrius had been defeated, and found Illidan had beaten them by somehow transforming into a demon himself. Tyrande was horrified, and made no objection when Malfurion banished Illidan from the forests forever. Battle of Mount Hyjal and Aftermath Soon, Malfurion brought Tyrande to a hillock in Ashenvale, and they were met by the leaders of the outlanders. Tyrande sent them away, saying that they had no place there, but suddenly, the Prophet appeared, revealing himself to be Medivh, the Last Guardian of Tirisfal. He told them that this foe was beyond any of them, and that they would only be victorious if they joined forces. Tyrande, the death of Cenarius still fresh in her mind, was at first wary, but soon saw that she had little other choice. So, together, they planned their defense of Hyjal. Tyrande, Malfurion, and Shandris helped to defend Jaina Proudmoore's base until it was finally overrun, and then they moved to reinforce Thrall's forces. Finally, Archimonde came upon the night elven settlement at the gates, and destroyed it all. Everything was going according to plan. Archimonde, made overconfident by his victories, moved against the World Tree, heedless of the Ancestral Guardians who had begun to gather in the forests around its roots. At a call from Malfurion, they massed and collectively assaulted the warlock. When they detonated, Archimonde was immediately destroyed, and the World Tree seared. They had won against impossible odds. In the wake of the titanic battle, the allies went their separate ways. Jaina's people settled on the island of Theramore, Cairne Bloodhoof of the tauren established Thunder Bluff in Mulgore, Thrall founded the nation of Durotar, and Tyrande and Malfurion took their people back into Ashenvale to begin healing the damage done by the Burning Legion. Terror of the Tides Many months after The Battle of Mount Hyjal, she was speaking to Malfurion about the healing of Nodrassil, The World Tree's Roots. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a runner from Maiev Shadowsong, who reported that the Warden had come under heavy attack by Illidan. Malfurion decided to go to her and reinforce her against Illidan, and Tyrande was quick to follow him. Tyrande and Malfurion sailed east to the Broken Isles and battled their way to Maiev, where they fought valiantly against Illidan's insidious naga. Maiev was grateful for Malfurion's assistance, but turned up her nose at the sight of Tyrande. Maiev told Tyrande that she was to blame for Illidan's escape and the murders of the Watchers who'd been guarding him, that she should be locked away like Illidan, but Tyrande defended her actions and told her she had no right to judge her. Malfurion told them to set it aside before they can trade blows. Illidan told her that he wanted to show her his power. However, Tyrande revealed a detail that had haunted Illidan for ten thousand years; she believed that raw magical power can never replace one's true inner strength. This is why she had chosen Malfurion over Illidan. Tyrande told him that now she realized it was a mistake to have ever set him free. As they were nearing victory, Tyrande noticed Illidan fleeing the scene and therefore took chase. Illidan ensnared her but spared her life. When Malfurion and Maiev arrived, Illidan was seen immediately fleeing. Lordaeron and the Plaguelands The three heroes took chase across the sea once again, and landed on a strange, uncharted land. Malfurion recognized it as the conquered lands of Lordaeron. With the forest so blighted by the passing of the Scourge, he felt he needed to commune with its spirits. He left Tyrande and Maiev alone together, telling them to settle their disputes another time. They had begun to look for Illidan when they ran across a group of Alliance blood elves, led by Prince Kael'thas. He explained that they were being overrun by the Scourge and were packing up their things and evacuating to across the nearby river Arevass. Tyrande resolved to help them, despite Maiev's protests. The Warden believed that they should ignore the elves and rush to find Illidan, but Tyrande insisted that they would not leave them unprotected since their brethren (the Alliance members in Theramore) had aided them against the Burning Legion. Tyrande and Maiev thwarted the Scourge's relentless assault and finally arrived at Pyrewood village, but an ambush was lying in wait, and the caravan came under attack. Tyrande told them to cross the river, and promised that she would hold the line. Maiev sneered at her nobility, saying that she would never hold against such forces. But Tyrande was confident that Elune would protect and strengthen her. As the undead forces advanced, Tyrande called down the fire of the stars to crush all enemies of her people, and the lines of undead fell before her. But as she neared victory, the bridge she was on crumbled away, and Tyrande was swept up the river, deeper into undead territory. Maiev told her blood elf allies to help her hunt Illidan rather than save Tyrande. Encountering some remnants of her forces, Tyrande held out on a small island as the undead harassed her time and time again. Their tireless assaults began to wear away at the stalwart Sentinels, and Tyrande feared that they would be lost. But, to her surprise, Illidan battled his way to her and rescued her, bringing her through a portal to a safe area. When they exited the portal, Tyrande admitted her surprise at this sudden turn of events, and found that Malfurion and Illidan had joined forces to save her. Malfurion told Illidan that his actions saved his life, but that he would never be allowed to threaten the night elves ever again. Illidan understood, and vanished through another portal. Maiev arrived on the scene, furious at Malfurion's allowing Illidan to escape, and took her Watchers through the portal. Tyrande called for her to stop, but Malfurion advised the priestess not to waste her breath. Maiev had become the embodiment of vengeance, and would no longer listen to reason. Tyrande invited Malfurion to return home with her for a well-deserved rest. Current Activities World of Warcraft With Malfurion inexplicably lost in the Emerald Dream, Tyrande has again become the sole ruler of her people. Though deeply distressed and initially disheartened by Malfurion's disappearance, she nevertheless strives to keep the night elves from reliving the mistakes of the past. Recently, Tyrande became aware of the corruption eating away at the Emerald Dream. When Eranikus assaulted Moonglade, the High Priestess led a half-dozen of her fellows to aid the defenders. Tyrande herself took on Eranikus alongside Remulos. Despite the strength of the Nightmare eating away at Eranikus, the light of Elune as channeled through Tyrande was enough to free the "Tyrant of the Dream." Tyrande can now be found attending to her duties as high-priestess and leader of the Sisters inside the Temple of the Moon at Darnassus. (Prior to patch 4.3 was she wearing a .) Tyrande will congratulate Alliance players who obtain the title of Loremaster and reward them with their . Tactics Darnassus is the hardest city to get into if you are a Horde player. You have to take the boat from Darkshore with means fighting through Auberdine. Once on the boat kill any Alliance players. Make sure everyone is at the Rut'theran Village before running up to the portal into Darnassus. Once inside run up to the Temple of the Moon, it is to the right of the tree bank. Get inside the temple and run up the ramp to Tyrande, stay out of her aggro range and AoE down any guards you picked up, once everyone is there then begin the attack. The only major ability to watch out for is her StarfallInflicts 23750 to 38000 Arcane damage to enemies in a selected area every 2 sec. for 10 sec. Wowhead, which deals 23750 to 38000 Arcane damage to enemies in a selected area every 2 sec for 10 sec. This is a channeled ability so players are advised to move away from it as soon as possible. In Darnassus, she also has a Searing ArrowShoots a flaming arrow at an enemy, inflicting 18000 to 24500 Fire Damage.Wowhead ability (can be used at any range) which deals 18000 to 25000 Fire damage. Anti-Magic Zone really shines in this battle. Tank her where she stands, with the tank's back to the balcony. ;Abilities * CleaveInflicts normal damage to an enemy and its nearest allies, affecting up to 5 targets.Wowhead * MoonfireInflicts 3325 to 6000 Arcane damage to an enemy, then an additional 2500 to 5000 damage every 3 sec. for 12 sec.Wowhead * Searing Arrows * Starfall The Comic When Broll Bearmantle and Lo'Gosh visited Darnassus to give the Idol of Remulos to Fandral Staghelm they also met Tyrande at the Temple of the Moon and later on a dinner when Lo'Gosh told his story to the priestess. She sensed the dark magic in his amnesia and sent the two friends to seek Jaina Proudmoore's council in Theramore. In Cataclysm She is present at the Elemental Unrest meeting; other roles in Cataclysm are currently unknown. As of Cataclysm, Malfurion has returned from the Emerald Dream, reunited with his beloved Tyrande. Seeing this has given the night elven people a new sense of hope, despite the losses they have suffered in Darkshore and Ashenvale. The worgen and refugees of Gilneas are grateful to Tyrande for their lives, for it was she who decided to help them by sending ships and troops to help fight the Forsaken; this was shortly before Malfurion returned to her and something Fandral Staghelm opposed. Countless worgen and Gilneans were saved due to her timely intervention. She sought an audience with King Varian for approval; while Stormwind sent no troops of its own, Wrynn did think Gilneas and its people would be a valuable addition to the Alliance. After successfully rescuing the Gilneans, Tyrande and Malfurion both welcomed them to the Howling Oak, a massive tree that serves as the worgens new home within Darnassus. In-game, she became a new unique skin in Patch 4.3 and also a pet - a spirit Owl called Dori'thur. Relatives Night elf surnames are indicative of the family line and often date back millennia.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 39 In World of Warcraft, there are several NPCs with the surname Whisperwind. This would indicate that he is from the same family line as Tyrande, but how closely related to Tyrande is unknown. * Orenthil Whisperwind * Mave Whisperwind * Drelanim Whisperwind Trivia *Due to her position as the monarch of the night elves and the adoration the kaldorei treat her with, Tyrande's greatest fear is becoming another Queen Azshara. * Tyrande bolstered her forces by freeing a number of prisoners when she went to free Illidan, including a wolf named Loki. * Tyrande stepped through a warpgate that led to the secret Shrine of the Uberfish, hidden beneath the barrow dens. Quotes * "Raw power is no substitute for true strength, Illidan. That is why I chose your brother over you." * "Only the Goddess may forbid me anything. I will free Illidan whether you like it or not." * "Rise up! I want none of that, either! We are all sisters, equal in heart! All of us give homage to Elune! I want no one doing so for me." * "Goddess, if this is to be the end, let us die with your name on our lips!" * "Let us make haste, my sisters! All our hopes rest on Furion's awakening!" * "I cannot go back. Goddess grant that Furion was wrong." (When releasing Illidan from his prison.) * "You are not welcome here!" (To Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore.) * "Long ago, I swore to protect this land, Malfurion. I never had the luxury of sleeping through times of great peril." * "My heart sleeps in the Emerald Dream."TCG Through the Dark Portal, pg. 167 In World of Warcraft Darnassus * Aggro: Anu'dora! * Aggro: For Kalimdor! * Aggro: Endu'di Rifa! * Greetings: Ishnu'alah. May Elune light your path. * Greetings: The goddess is my shield. * Greetings: Elune give me strength. * Greetings: My heart sleeps in the Emerald Dream. * Greetings: I heed the voice of Elune. Battle of Mount Hyjal * Attacked: I cannot hold them off for long! * Attacked: I'll fight them as long as I can! * Death: NO! All... is... lost. * Out of time: It is finished then. This is the end... for all of us. * Rally: This is our final stand! Make every blow count! * Rally: Fight! Fight to your dying breath! * Rally: Give every ounce of strength! Do not despair! * Winning the battle: No words could do justice to those who would so unselfishly lay down their lives for the good of all. Suffice it to say that I am honored to have fought beside each and every one of you. Now, go forth and celebrate! Victory is ours! * After the Horn of Cenarius sounds: The trap has sprung! The Horn has sounded! Archimonde will meet his end today! Rejoice! Media Fan art TyrandeFanArt.jpg|Tyrande by Savaena TyrandeFanArt1.jpg|Tyrande fan art TyrandeFanArt2.jpg|Tyrande Whisperwind by Dhafu Patch changes * * * * References External links da:Tyrande Whisperwind de:Tyrande es:Tyrande Whisperwind fr:Tyrande Murmevent no:Tyrande Whisperwind pl:Tyrande Whisperwind pt-br:Tyrande Whisperwind Category:City bosses Category:Darnassus NPCs Category:Major characters Category:Game characters Category:Mounted warriors Category:Night elves Category:Unique voices Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:Priestesses of the Moon Category:Sentinels Category:Shadows & Light Category:Priests Category:Hunters